yurionicefandomcom-20200222-history
Michele Crispino
Michele Crispino (Japanese: ミケーレ・クリスピーノ, Mikēre Kurisupīno) is an Italian figure skater featured in ''Yuri!!! on Ice''.'' Background Michele placed 5th at the Sochi Grand Prix Finale in Russia when Yuuri placed last. Michele started figure skating with his sister Sara at a young age. Appearance Michele is a moderately tall young man with tan skin, short brown hair, and purple eyes. Short Program During his short program, Michele wears a black, armor-like costume with silver trim. Free Skate During his free skate, Michele wears a purple suit-like costume with an undone purple tie. It is decorated with sparkles. Personality Michele is very straight-laced and uptight, especially regarding women. He is very chivalrous, and feels that it is necessary to protect his sister's honor by fending off suitors. Plot Skate 8 - Yuuri vs Yuri The Horror!! Rostelecom Cup, Short Program Michele is seen in an elevator with Sara and Emil, warning Emil to keep his hands off Sara. Later, he performs his short program. He thinks about Sara during the entire skate, even performing his sister's signature combination jump. Following the conclusion of his program, he skates over to Sara and the two hug. Skate 9 - Yuuri vs Yuri The Horror!! Rostelecom Cup, Free Skate Michele is confronted by his sister, who tells him to stop being so dependent on her. At first, Michele is unable to come to terms with it, and clings to Sara, but later when he skates his free program, he vows that it would be the last time he skated for Sara. His skating becomes more mellow as a result, and he delivers a flawless program. At the kiss and cry, Sara runs over to Michele for an embrace, and apologises for her harsh words. Michele blushes at first, but is stunned when Sara says that it was for the best. Later after the whole competition is over, Michele insists on coming to watch Sara's program the next day. Both of them encounter Yuuri, who suddenly gives Sara a hug when greeted. Michele shouts at Yuuri in anger, but Yuuri proceeds to hug Michele next, to Michele's confusion. Skate 11 - Gotta Super-Supercharge it!! Grand Prix Final Short Program Michele, having accompanied Sara to the Grand Prix Final, sits with her and Emil in the audience. When Sara comments on Yuuri and Viktor's pair rings, Michele wishes out loud that he could also have pair rings with Sara. Final Skate - Gotta Super-Super-Supercharge it!!! Grand Prix Final Free Skate Michele watches the GPF free skate from the audience with Sara, Emil, and Mila. Skills Jumps Michele is able to pull off the Triple Lutz-Triple Loop that is the signature combination jump of his sister. Relationships Sara Crispino Michele and Sara are fraternal twins. Sara usually refers to Michele as Mickey. Michele always protected his sister from bullies when they were younger. They are always at the rink side during each other's programs to cheer the other on. Michele is extremely overprotective of Sara and unhealthily codependent on her. While he was skating his program, his only thoughts were on Sara, and he believes himself to be the one who loves Sara the most. While Sara recognizes that this is a problem, he does not appear to.''Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 8 After the free program in the Rostelecom Cup, Michele promises to loosen his dependency on Sara''Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 9, but goes back to being slightly more attached to her at the Grand Prix Finals. Emil Nekola Even though Michele usually seems to be wary of Emil, afraid that Emil would go after his sister, he is on good terms with Emil. Emil is often spotted with the Crispino twins, asking them to cheer for him, or inviting them to go out for dinner or drinks together. Michele sits beside Emil in the audience during the Barcelona GPF short program.''Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 11 Programs Short - L'homme Armé Free - Serenade for Two Quotes * ''"This is the last time I will skate for you." ''(about Sara) * ''"I wish I could have pair rings with Sara!" Trivia * His Instagram is mickey-crispino. * He is canonically described as a virgin. References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Figure Skaters Category:Men's Skaters Category:Crispino Family Category:Europe Category:Italy